


Never let me go

by Mariareynolds



Series: The Prom [1]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariareynolds/pseuds/Mariareynolds
Summary: Alyssa's Mom refused to accept her daughter being gay.How will this affect Alyssa and Emma over the next few days
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Series: The Prom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fic but the first one I have posted

Alyssa watched as her mom stormed out of the gym. She looked around with tears in her eyes and everyone staring at her. She ran to her girlfriend instantly being embraced in Emma’s arms. She shushed her girlfriend as the music started to play. 

“I wanna go” Alyssa cried. 

“Let’s go,” Emma said, kissing her head. Emma helped get Alyssa out of the gym and helped her into the truck Alyssa was still crying . During the car ride to Emma’s grandma’s house Alyssa cried into Emma’s shoulder and Emma messaged her gran getting permission for Alyssa to stay with them. She got a simple yes back. They walked into Emma’s grandma’s house, Alyssa still crying. They were greeted by Emma’s grandma waiting for them. 

“Alyssa sweetie” she said walking over to the girl and embracing her. Emma joined the hug making it a 3 way group hug. They all pulled away after a minute or so. 

“Ma do you mind if we go upstairs?” Emma asked, putting her arm around her girlfriend. 

“Of course the door open tho” she said excusing the girls. 

The girls curled up in bed Emma holding onto Alyssa who was still upset but her tears had mostly stopped. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Emma suggested. Alyssa nodded and sat up in her girlfriend's lap. Emma leaned over and grabbed her laptop. She placed it in front of her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her so she could reach the keyboard of the laptop. She opened Netflix Putting on a movie. 

She tightened her grip around Alyssa. “I love you lysa you are so brave” she said kissing her girlfriends head. Alyssa didn’t respond instead just rested her head on Emma’s chest. 

“Never let me go” Alyssa said, lifting her head up so she could see her girlfriend's face. 

“I won’t baby” Emma said before locking lips with Alyssa. They pulled away smiling at each other 

“I love you em” Alyssa said as they went back to watching the movie. About an hour into the movie both of the girls started to get tired. 

“Lysa do you wanna wear one of my hoodies” Emma asked as the only clothes Alyssa had was the prom dress she had and the shorts she had on under it. She nodded and smiled as Emma lifted her over. 

“Here” Emma said, giving Alyssa a hoodie and leaving the room giving Alyssa privacy. 

She changed into the hoodie as Emma was in the bathroom taking a shower. Emma went back to her bedroom to see her girlfriend scrolling through the phone. 

“If you want a shower the bathroom is free” Emma said, getting the other girl's attention. 

“Thanks,” Alyssa said, walking out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. She took her shower and put the hoodie back on. She used Emma’s hairbrush and brushed her hair into a ponytail and into a side braid. She walked back into Emma’s bedroom where Emma was on the phone. Alyssa sat on the bed sitting in her girlfriends lap listing in on the conversation Emma was having with Barry 

“I know it breaks my heart” 

“She can stay here for a bit” 

“Yeh” 

“You know how much I love her" The more comments Emma made towards Alyssa made her smile and blush more. By time Emma had hung the phone up she was bright red and smiling ear to ear. 

“You good sweetie” Emma asked as Alyssa snuggled into her. 

“Yeh. Ems do you know how much I love you?” She asked. 

“Yes I do” Emma said, kissing her girlfriend. As they pulled away from the kiss Emma’s grandma knocked on the open door frame. 

“Time for bed now girls” she said. 

“Alyssa you can sleep in here just go to sleep and be sensible” Emma’s grandmother warned. 

“Of course” Alyssa said as the door was closed. “Hold me” Alyssa said as she rolled over onto the other side of the bed. 

“Whatever you want” Emma said putting her arms around Alyssa. 

“Love you lys” Emma said as her girlfriend slept in her arms peacefully.

—————————————————————

The next morning Emma was the first one to wake up ,of the 2 girls. She sat there quietly still holding her girlfriend and watching her sleep. She stayed quiet as Alyssa started to stir. 

“Morning baby” Emma said as her girlfriend sat up slightly. 

“Hi,” she said smiling. 

“wanna go get some food?” Emma asked her tired girlfriend. Alyssa didn't respond, instead just laid down on her girlfriend. 

“Let me do your hair” Emma said, moving the braid that was to the side behind her head. Alyssa sat up letting Emma untie her hair. She brushed her girlfriends hair out with her fingers for a few minutes before pulling Alyssa’s hair into a loose but neat ponytail. 

“Let’s go get food” Emma said as she was able to smell the food her grandma was cooking downstairs. Alyssa dragged herself out of bed and walked down to the kitchen/dining room closely followed by Emma. The 2 girls sat down at the counter island. 

“Morning girls how did you sleep?” Emma’s grandma asked, handing them 2 plates of food. 

“Good,” Alyssa said, smiling slightly. The girls ate their food before going to the couch. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Emma’s grandma suggested. Alyssa moved over laying her head on her girlfriend’s lap. They sat there watching a movie that neither of the girls were paying attention to. Emma was stroking her girlfriend’s back and Alyssa sat there quietly with her eyes shut.

—————————————————-

It was the first day back at school since the events of the prom. Alyssa hadn’t slept and Emma had a very light sleep Waking up every hour or so asking her girlfriend to sleep. 

“Lys” Emma said as she woke up. 

“Yeah” Alyssa said, turning around in Emma’s grip. 

“You wanna borrow some clothes?” Emma asked Alyssa hadn’t gotten dressed all weekend. Alyssa found a tear fall down her face. 

“Shh lys it’s okay” Emma said, pulling her girlfriend into her. 

“Love you lysa” she said stroking her hair. 

“I am terrified” Alyssa said looking up at Emma. 

“Come here” Emma said standing up by her closet. Alyssa stood up next to her as Emma put her arm around her girlfriend. 

“Here” Emma said, handing Alyssa a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

The girls both got dressed into similar outfits before Emma went downstairs to eat and Alyssa went into the bathroom to do her hair. Alyssa walked downstairs to her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s grandma. 

“Ready for school?” Emma asked as Alyssa sat down on the stool next to her. 

“No but will I ever be'' Alyssa laughed to hide the fear in her voice. 

“Come on then” Emma said, getting up from her seat and walking to the door. Alyssa looked over at her gazing at her girlfriend before getting up and walking over to her girlfriend. 

“Have a good day girls'' Emma's grandma said as they left the house. 

They both got into Emma’s truck Alyssa still shaking from her nerves. Emma placed her hand on her girlfriend’s leg as she drove to the school. As they pulled up to the school Alyssa’s nerves increased. 

“Lysa it is going to be okay” Emma said pulling into the parking lot. 

“Promise me you will stay with me.” Alyssa asked, trying not to cry. 

“I am always here for you” Emma said comforting her girlfriend. Emma got out of the truck and went round to the other side of the vehicle. She opened the car door helping her girlfriend out of the truck. 

They held hands as they walked down the hall. Alyssa kept her head down as she shook with fear. They walked to their homeroom class. They were early and the only ones in the room. 

“Come here” Emma said sitting down. She pulled Alyssa onto her lap letting her cry into her shoulder. 

“I love you lys you are so strong” Emma said as Alyssa held onto her. 

“Morning girls” Their homeroom teacher said walking into the room. Alyssa got up and walked to her seat behind Emma. Emma turned around placing her hand on Alyssa’s desk letting her girlfriend hold her hand. The day was going well Alyssa’s nerves had mostly calmed down. They sat down at the lunch table next to Shelby and Kaylee. Alyssa held onto Emma’s hand all through lunch before they had to go to the 1 class they didn’t have together ,Maths. 

Emma found herself walking to Alyssa’s classroom. 

“I love you lysa” She said, kissing her cheek before she left the class and walked to her class. Every few minutes she found herself looking at the clock. The class seemed to go slower than normal. Something felt off. She tried to brush it off as she was just missing her girlfriend until Principal Hawkins came into the room. 

“Emma can you come with me please” He said with a completely straight face. She followed the principal to the nurses office to see her girlfriend sitting on the medical bed crying. She ran over to Alyssa sitting on the bed with her and pulling her onto her lap. 

“Shh it’s okay” Emma said, shushing her girlfriend. 

“I can’t do it,” Alyssa cried. 

“You can,” Emma said as she brushed Alyssa’s hair with her fingers. 

“I wanna go home” She cried holding onto Emma. Emma lowered her head and held her girlfriend tightly. 

“I have called your Grandma to come and get you” The principle said, getting Emma’s attention. She nodded and kissed her girlfriend’s head. As soon as they were back at Emma’s gran's house Alyssa changed into a hoodie and shorts. 

They sat on the couch talking quietly. Emma knew she needed to talk to Alyssa about what had caused her to have a panic attack earlier in the day, 

“Lysa can we talk?” She said as Alyssa sat up from laying on Emma’s lap. “Yeh” Alyssa said, putting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “What happened?” She asked putting her arm around Alyssa. 

“I turned around to talk to you and you just weren't there” She said as a tear slipped out her eye. 

“It’s okay I am here now” Emma said letting her girlfriend lie back down. 

“Never let me go,” Alyssa said, burying her head in Emma’s chest. “I won’t”


End file.
